All it Took was Eye Contact
by Squirtlevsyoshi
Summary: A new band breezes into Twilight Town and the singer has quite the hypnotic voice. Trouble is, nobody knows who they are. Ironically at the same time 4 new students appear at Twilight High, all stunning, all mysterious and all on the search for their soulmates. Axel/Roxas Vanitas/Ven Sora/Riku Zexion/Demyx multiple pairings, these are just the main ones. First story, please review


**Authors Note:**

This is my first story I have ever wanted to write and taken the time to actually write. As of right now, this is the first chapter but that will change as time goes on.

This is a songfic, I will do my best to keep the lyrics shortish and I will post the song associated with it as well. I encourage you to listen to the song either before, during or after the section that contains the song, especially if you have never heard it before.

I do not own Disney or Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form. This is my interpretation of the characters and their couplings. Please take the time to review if you can, I want to improve my writing and I know I can't satisfy everyone.

Please enjoy!

**All it took was Eye Contact**

"Roxas…"

"Roxas wake up!"

"Roxas Get UP!"

"ROXAS!"

**THUNK!**

"AH! Ven! What the FUCK!" snapped Roxas.

"It's time to get up asshole or we're gonna be late for school," said Ventus, trying not to laugh at his rumpled looking twin.

"Alright, alright I'm up, now go AWAY!"

Roxas was definitely not a morning person and he had no idea how Ven was so chipper at this gods forsaken hour. He gingerly picked himself up off of the floor, rubbing his now sore ass as he threw a dirty look over at his twin who just snickered as he darted out the door to finish getting ready.

"Fucking dick," grumbled Roxas as he started pulling on his clothes for the day. Ven had insisted they pick out their clothes the night before because the first day of school was always the most important day in his mind.

"Ven, why are you making wear these skinny ass jeans!" yelled Roxas as he struggled to put them on.

"I already told you Rox," said Ventus with an exasperated sigh, "not only is the first day of school important because it's the first day. BUT maybe you'll meet your soulmate today."

"Ven, we've been going to Twilight High for 2 years now, I doubt my soulmate's there," said Roxas. "Besides the only way we can tell who our soulmate is, is by what shows up on our skin via their handwriting, AND we have to at least make eye contact with them before it shows up. As far as I know, nobody that goes there is it and I'm not going to bother to get my hopes up for this year either.

"Dude, not only is it our JUNIOR year, which is huge for colleges, I also heard rumors from Aqua that we are getting new students this year from Radiant Garden," sang Ventus as he concentrated on his hair, trying to make it look at least a little decent. But, like Roxas and Cloud, no matter what he did, the spikes stayed.

"What does Aqua know, she already met her soulmate, why would she care about new student rumors?" said Roxas as he finished dressing finally and walked over to brush his teeth.

"Just because she met Terra doesn't mean she can't look out for you and I when it comes to finding our soulmates," replied Ventus.

"Whatever," sighed Roxas turning to adjust his piercings and change them out if necessary. "Which looks better, the blue tapers or the black ones?" he asked.

"Uuummmm, I like the blue ones on you better and I'll wear the white ones today." "Oh! And wear the black industrial today, it'll match your tongue bar." said Ven as he fixed his piercings into place and pulled his wristband on.

"You know," said Roxas as he pulled on his wristband on the opposite arm. "I have a feeling some kids are super jealous that our parents let us get whatever piercings we want."

Ven snorted "Probably, but that's their problem not mine. Ready?"

"Yeah," said Roxas "lemme grab my bag real quick and I'll meet you outside, don't forget to grab my board."

Roxas heard Ven grumble some kind of reply as he walked down the hall, he took it as consent, so he turned into his bedroom and grabbed his bag and phone. He made sure to stop by Vens room and grab his as well seeing as Ven always seemed to forget it. He made sure to lock the door as he left knowing Ven always remembered the key. "Funny," thought Roxas and he descended the steps, grabbing his skateboard from Ven on the way down. "He always remembers the key but forgets his phone and I always forget the key and remember both of our phones." Both Ventus and Roxas kick off the ground and head down their street, weaving in and out of each other as they skated toward the school. Neither found a reason to drive their car seeing as school was only a ten minute board ride away. They chatted idly about the coming year, neither paying to much attention to their surroundings; already extremely familiar with their usual pathway to school. Knowing they didn't really have to watch for passing cars until a couple of streets before the high school. Suddenly the goat scream sounded from Roxas' pocket causing Ventus to jump and almost fall off of his board.

"Holy shit Rox, you have got to change that ringtone," said Ventus clutching his chest as if to still his rapidly beating heart.

"Nah, it's to much fun scaring the fuck outta you when it goes off," said Roxas, snickering as he pulled out his phone to see who was texting him.

**From Sora: ROXAS! ARE YOU HERE YET?!**

**From Sora: ROXAS! Hurry up! I have got to have you and Ven listen to this new band before school! THEY'RE AMAZNG!  
From Sora: ROXAS ANSWER ME!**

Roxas could hear Ven swearing behind him as his phone continued to blow up from Sora's impatient texting. Chuckling to himself he hit reply.

**To Sora: Keep your pants on Sora we're almost there.**

Behind him, he heard the sound of motorcycles approaching but he ignored them, figuring he had more time to move out of the way.

"ROXAS," yelled Ven, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Roxas looked behind him, his eyes widened, he had just enough time to halt his skateboard before two blurs, one black, one yellow, went rocketing by him. The owners hunched into the bikes as they flew by.

"ROXAS! MOVE!" screamed Ventus.

Roxas was just able to grab his board and stumble out of the way when the roar of two more motorcycles, one red, one blue, went by him, these two looked different but he had a feeling they were part of the same group seeing as they were definitely not obeying any sort of speed law as the flew by. He grit his teeth and made sure to flip them off as they rode away.

"Fucking dicks," he muttered.

"OH My Gods are you okay!?" said Ven, his eyes scanning over him looking for damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine, lets just get to school before Sora has an aneurysm." said Roxas as he kicked off with his skateboard.

The rest of the way to school was uneventful, both made sure to keep a lookout for more bikers as they rolled along.

"Oh for fucks sake!" said Roxas as the made the final turn and their school came into view.

"What?" asked Ven, looking in the direction of his glare.

"Those fuckers that tried to run me over apparently go to our school," snapped Roxas.

Sure enough, when Ventus scanned the parking lot he saw all four bikes parked next to each other. It seemed as if Roxas had been correct in assuming they were a group.

Ventus' eyes raked over each bike, taking in the intricate details built into each one and had to wonder who drove the black one, it was definitely his favorite out of the four that were parked there.

"ROXAS! VENTUS!"

The twins looked over to see Sora waving enthusiastically at them. Their other friend, Zexion, stood of to the side with his nose buried in a book, as usual.

"Hey Sora," said the twins as the joined them in front of the school boards in hand.

"OH My Gods you guys, have GOT to listen to this new band! They are AMAZING!" said Sora as he bounced around in excitement.

"Alright, alright calm down," said Roxas chuckling, "who are they anyway?"

"Nobody knows, they just like appeared overnight and their song has already been downloaded by almost everyone in the school. They're called Blood in the Water and the lead singers voice is fucking ORGASMIC!" said Sora, he was practically vibrating with excitement. Pulling out his phone he practically threw it at the twins," LISTEN!"

The song started out slow, with just the guitar and drums as well as an eerie calling sound in the background. Roxas raised a semi skeptical eyebrow at Sora, and then the lead singer started in and Roxas felt his breath catch in his throat.

**I watched you change**

**Into a fly**

**I looked away**

**You were on fire**

**I watched a change **

**In you**

**It's like you never **

**Had wings**

**Now you feel**

**So Alive**

**I watched you change**

The singers voice was smooth like silk, it felt as if he was right next to you as he sang right into your ear. As if he was calling to you, like a siren, to do his bidding. Roxas felt goosebumps erupt onto his skin as he listened to the mans voice. It was so enchanting and yes, orgasmic as Sora stated. He felt a stirring of primal unfed emotions in his heart and body as he listened to the mans voice.

**I took you home**

**Set you on the glass**

**I pulled off your wings**

**And I laughed**

And then, it happened, as if by magic, Roxas felt his eyes being drawn upwards to a group of guys as they walked by them. Beside him he felt the other boys tense as well. He felt his eyes being drawn to a tall redhead in the center of the group, his hair being the first thing he noticed, fire engine red and spiked backwards in thick clumps that reached the middle of his shoulder blades. Roxas scanned over him, he was wearing skin tight leather pants and a white tank top that was covered by a semi open black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Around his neck sat a loosely hung red tie and in his back pocket hung a black and white bandana. As he scanned back up he got a glimpse of metal on his lip and eyebrow before he finally met his eyes. Time seemed to slow to a stop in that second, it felt like an eternity. His eyes were the greenest he had ever seen in his life. It felt as if the man was gazing into his very soul. Roxas was absolutely stunned by this man, never in his life had he seen such a beautiful man. He realized he was staring and fuck, he couldn't help it, and then he realized his staring had not gone unnoticed and the man was very aware of Roxas' gaze. He blushed and looked away, but not before he saw him smirk knowingly and wink, his eyes glinting mischievously.

And just like that, time sped up again, the man and his group of friends kept walking by as if nothing had occurred. Roxas noticed that all of them had a black and white bandana on them. One of them, the black haired one, had it around his neck and he saw that is was designed to look like the skulled mouth of a creature with fangs, it seemed to be grinning at them creepily. But the bandana had nothing on the wearers eyes, they were bright gold and seemed to swim with the promise of pain if crossed wrongly. Roxas shivered and looked away as the guys finally passed by, each carrying, his eyes widened as realization dawned on him, a motorcycle helmet under their arm.

**I look at the cross**

**Then I look away**

**Give you the gun**

**Blow me away…..**

A ringing sound seemed to enter his ears as his brain tried to process the information that had been presented to him, the song and the man, both hauntingly and eerily beautiful in their own sense.

…."Roxas"….

Bright catlike eyes flashed across his vision…Lub Dub

A silver hoop adorning pink lips turned up in a smirk….Lub Dub.

"ROXAS!"

"What?" said Roxas dazedly as he finally snapped out of his reverie.

"There you are! Thought we lost you for good," said Ventus, chuckling. Roxas scowled and flipped him off.

"What did you think of the song?" asked Sora.

"Oh dude it fucking rocked! Are there any more?" asked Ven.

"No," said Zexion, speaking for the first time that morning, "it seems as if they are just starting out. Apparently they won a radio contest and got to record a song in Twilight Studios. Thus the result, a hit."

"The lead singer sound fucking hot," said Ventus as he started strolling towards their first class of the day, which was study hall and, luckily, they all had it together.

"Speaking of hot, did you see those new students?! Oh my fucking gods, I was drooling!" said Sora as he craned his neck trying to get a look at them in the crowded hallways.

"I'm pretty sure we all saw them," said Zexion, rolling his eyes, "they literally walked right by us."

"I don't trust them," said Roxas as he entered the classroom and plopped down in a desk near the back.

"Why not?" asked Sora, taking the seat to the left of him.

"Possibly because I almost got ran over by two of them on the way to school this morning," said Roxas.

"I dunno Rox, you seemed to be pretty into the redhead," said Ventus skeptically as he sat on the right side of him.

"Yeah and you weren't doing the same with that one with the black and Sora was literally drooling of the silver haired one." said Zexion quietly as he took the remaining seat in front of Roxas.

"WHAT!" squawked Sora, "I was not drooling! Besides I totally saw you checkout the blonde!"

Zexion scoffed and turned around to read his book again, but he found he couldn't read any of the words printed on the page before him. No, he was to busy thinking of the blonde haired man. Sora had been right, he had checked out the blonde and he was absolutely flawless. Zexions mind brought up the image of the man again. Dirty blonde hair that was spiked up into an oddly shaped mohawk on the top and a mullet in the back, most people would find it odd but Zexion thought it suited him. Bright blue green eyes that seemed to sparkle with hidden laughter and warmth as they had locked on to Zexions single visible eye. He remembered the way he had smiled at him and the way he felt as if his heart had stopped at that single innocent action. Nobody ever really smiled or noticed him besides Sora, Roxas and Ventus. To the rest of the high school population he was practically invisible. But that man had looked at him directly, and smiled.

Elsewhere…..

"Dude, Ax that kid was totally checking you out!" said Demyx as he flopped into a chair next to him.

"What can I say, I'm delectable," he replied, winking at a group of girls near the front of the class. They giggled hysterically and started whispering to each other. All eyes seemed to be on the group as they had walked through the halls. Whispers and stares following them as they had made their way down the halls to class. Luckily they were all used to this reaction. Each of them had their own level of to-die-for looks as well as the air of mystery hanging around them, being the new kids sometimes had its perks. Vanitas, with his pitch black hair and golden eyes, holding a general air of irritation and anger. Ladies always did enjoy that bad boy image. Vanitas nailed it, leather jacket and all. Then there was Riku, long silver hair that just hid his stunning aquamarine eyes. His overall air of quiet indifference along with his well-muscled body had people throwing themselves in his pathway. Each one hoping to be that person to crack through his shell; if they only knew. Demyx was that all over happy bubbly person who was always smiling. His laugh, combined with his killer blue green eyes and blonde hair had people crowding near him, if only to temporarily bask in the overall glow he exuded. Last but not least, was Axel, with his killer combination of crayola red hair and cat like green eyes. Literally oozing sex appeal as he walked down the street. Who wouldn't be surprised if he'd caused a few accidnets. Men and women have found their way into his bed on many occasions and none had been disappointed. In fact all of the guys were known for their between the sheets antics in Radiant Garden. Now, to make their mark on lil ol' Twilight Town.


End file.
